gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Marley - Jake Beziehung
Die Marley - Jake Beziehung, auch Jarley genannt, ist die romantische Beziehung zwischen Marley Rose und Jake Puckerman. Überblick Jake ist anfangs ein Womanizer und hat Marley nicht wahrgenommen, Marley hatte aber Interesse. Sie gehen seit Dynamische Duette miteinander aus, aber erst in Wiedersehen macht Freunde wird erwähnt, dass sie miteinander ausgehen. Ab Ladies First sind sie offiziel zusammen, in Kalender Boys gestehen sie sich das erste Mal ihre Liebe füreinander. In Dramen á la Hollywood gesteht Marley, dass Ryder sie geküsst hat, was Jake ihr in Fehde verzeiht. In Katy oder Gaga ist Marley noch immer nicht bereit, mit Jake zu schlafen, woraufhin er sie mit Bree betrügt. Dies findet Marley in Schluss mit Twerking heraus und macht mit ihm Schluss. In Aufbruch versucht Jake, sich mit My Life bei ihr zu entschuldigen, doch Marley ist dazu noch nicht bereit. Kurz darauf stimmt Marley einem Date mit Ryder zu, was Jake ziemlich eifersüchtig macht. Staffel Vier 'Die neue und die alte Rachel' Marley schaut Jake hinterher, was dieser bemerkt. 'Britney 2.0' thumb|152px|Jake und Marley nach der Perfomance zu "Womanizer".Marley spricht mit Unique über Jungs an der Schule, Marley sagte, dass sie Jake nett findet. Nach der Perfomance zu Womanizer bietet er Marley an sich mal zu treffen, Marley willigt ein. Sie sangen am Sportplatz Crazy/(You Drive Me) Crazy und küssen sich fast, doch Marley bricht ab, da sie schüchtern ist und sagt, dass ihr kalt sei. Daraufhin ohne ein Wort zu sagen, gibt Jake ihr seine Jacke. Als in der Cafeteria Marleys Mutter beleidigt wird und Marley sie verteidigt, aber sie schließlich auch beleidigt wird, geht Jake dazwischen und verlangt eine Entschuldigung, da diese nicht eintrifft, kommt es zu einer Prügelei. Jake fragt Marley, ob sie ihm den Einstieg in den Glee Club leichter machen würde, Marley freut sich, dass er in den Glee Club kommen will und macht sich Hoffnung wird aber leider entäuscht, denn Kitty mischt sich ein und macht deutlich, dass sie Jakes Freundin ist. Jake tritt denn New Directions bei und daraufhin gibt es Augenkontakt zwischen den beiden. 'Trennung ist der Liebe Tod?' Als Marley bei Kittys Left Behind Club gehen will, versucht Jake sie davon abzuhalten. Jake entschuldigt sich für Kittys Verhalten im Club. Marley sagt, sie könnte nicht verstehen, warum er mit Kitty zusammen sei, Jake erklärt ihr, dass er durch sie angesehen ist. Kitty kommt dazu und macht sich über Marley lustig, worauf Jake mit ihr Schluss macht. 'Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht' Als Marley und Ryder sich unterhalten, sieht Jake dem eifersüchtig zu. Als Jake und Kitty ihr Duett singen, schaut Marley ihnen traurig und eifersüchtig zu. Bei der Performance zu Born to Hand Jive vesucht Jake die ganze Zeit an Marley ran zu kommen und sie gleichzeitig vor Kitty zu beschützen. 'Glease' Als Marley Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee (Marley) singt, ist Jake in einem Spiegel zu erkennen. Jake sieht traurig zu wie sich Marley und Ryder küssen. 'Dynamische Duette' [[Datei:407glee_dynamic_duets_scene12_0362.jpg|thumb|Jake und Ryder singen mit Superman um Marley]]Jake will Marley fragen, ob sie am Freitag mit ihm ausgeht. Als Ryder dazu kommt und ihm mitteilt, dass er am Freitag schon mit ihr ein Date hat, zettelt das eine Prügelei an. Bei Superman blickt Marley zu Jake. Als Marley und Kitty Holding Out For a Hero performen, lächelt Jake wegen Marley. Jake telefoniert mit Puck und erklärte ihm, dass es ein Mädchen gibt, welches er sehr mag, aber nicht wisse, wie er mit ihr umgehen solle (gemeint ist ganz klar Marley). Nachdem Ryder Marley absagt, nimmt sie ihren Mut zusammen, geht zu Jake und fragt ihn nach einem Date am Freitag, er willigt ein. 'Wiedersehen macht Freunde' Jake und Marley gehen öfter miteinander aus. Jake versucht Marley zu beruhigen und spricht ihr Mut zu, da diese wegen den Sectionals nervöus ist. Sie halten Händchen. 'Schwanengesang' Jake sitzt neben Marley und streichelt ihren Rücken. Bei Don't Dream It's Over legt Marley ihren Kopf auf Jakes Schulter. 'Ladies First' Als Brittany mit Marley redet, ermutigt sie Marley Jake zum Sadie Hawkins Tanz einzuladen und sie performen Tell Him. Nach der Performance platzt es aus Marley heraus und Jake sagt "Ja". Die New Directions Mädchen performen auf dem Tanz Locked Out of Heaven ''und Jake jubelt für Marley. Als Jake und Marley tanzen, sagt Marley, dass sie Jake auch sehr mag und auch eine Beziehung mit ihm haben möchte, aber sie nicht verletzt werden möchte. Später tanzen sie langsam zu ''I Only Have Eyes For You und Jake sagt alles, was er braucht ist Marley. Marley gibt Jake einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ab dieser Episode sind sie offiziel ein Paar. 'Kalender Boys' [[Datei:Jarley03.jpg|thumb|left|Die beiden singen A Thousand Years]]Marley will den Respekt der New Directions nach ihrem Zusammenbruch bei den Sectionals zurück gewinnen und übt deshalb ein Duett mit Jake, welches zu einem Kuss führt. Sie sagt ihm fast, dass sie ihn liebt, drückt sich aber davor. Als Jake und Ryder über Marley reden, gesteht Jake, dass die Gefühle zwischen ihm und Marley stärker werden. Er singt für sie Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) vor, was Marley zu tränen rührt. Als die Kalender verkauft werden, hat Jake einen speziellen Kalender für Marley, wo "I Love You" drauf steht, sie antwortet ihm "I Love You Back". Danach küssen sie sich und performen mit den anderen New Dierctions This Is The New Year und kuscheln und turteln dabei miteinander. 'Die Diva in dir' Die beiden sitzen nebeneinander, als Finn das Wochenthema ankündigt und bei Santanas Performance von Nutbush City Limits. 'Eine lässt das Lieben' Im Flur sagt Marley Jake, dass sie ihm sein Valentinstagsgeschenk schon geben möchte, obwohl es noch nicht Valentinstag ist. Es stellt sich heraus, dass das Geschenk ein Paar Manschettenknöpfe mit Jakes Initialien darauf ist. Sie erklärt, dass sie sie ihm früher geben wollte, damit er sie auf Mr. Schuesters Hochzeit tragen kann. Jake meint darauf, dass er sie cool findet und dass er nicht darauf warten kann, ihr ihr Geschenk zu geben. Ryder, der das zufällig mit anhört, fragt Jake, ob er das Geschenk überhaupt schon hat. Jake hat es noch nicht gekauft. Er verrät, dass er seinen Bruder schon gefragt hat und der ihm sagte, dass er thumb|''You're All I Need To Get By''Damenunterwäsche nehmen sollte. Ryder erwidert darauf, dass er Jake dies auf keinen Fall tun lassen wird. Jake weiß jedoch nicht, was er schenken soll und fragt Ryder, ob er Ideen hat. Ryder schlägt vor, dass Jake ihr nicht nur einen Valentinstag sondern eine ganze Valentinswoche geben soll. Während Marley im Geschichtsunterricht sitzt, betreten plötzlich Jake, Ryder, Artie und Sam in roten Anzügen den Raum und beginnen einen von Marleys Lieblingssongs You're All I Need To Get By ''zu performen. Marley stimmt mit ein und macht daraus ein Duett. Am Ende küssen sich die beiden. Später, auf der Hochzeit von Mr. Schuester, sieht Marley einen Strauß ihrer Lieblingsblumen, die auf den Sitzen links neben Jake liegen. Sie sitzen die ganze Zeremonie lang zusammen. An der Rezeption bedankt sich Jake bei Ryder für seine Hilfe, was zeigt das Jakes romantische Gesten alle Ryders Ideen waren, vor allem, weil Jake gefühlt hat, dass Jakes Ideen alle unterdurchschnittlich waren. Jake sagt, dass noch eine romantische Geste mehr braucht. Ryder gibt ihm daraufhin einen Herzanhänger, den er in der Mall gekauft hat. 'Dramen á la Hollywood Als Mr. Schuester die Wochenaufgabe verkündet, sitzen die beiden zusammen und machen Quatsch. Dadurch erfährt man, dass Jake noch nichts von Ryders uns Marleys Kuss weiß. Vor Shout sind Jake und Marley zusammen im Flur und sie tanzen während des Lieds zusammen. Während die Jungs Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone performen, sieht Marley mit den Mädchen amüsiert zu. Später kommt Kitty zu Marley und entschuldigt sich für ihr bisheriges Verhalten. Dabei fragt sie, was mit Marley los ist und diese gesteht, dass Ryder sie geküsst hat, dass sie aber immer noch Jake gern habe. Kitty ist anfangs geschockt, rät ihr aber, mit beiden etwas am Laufen zu halten und sich so viele "Diamanten" wie möglich zu schnappen. Sowohl Jake als auch Ryder genießen die Performance von Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl und Marley wirft Jake eine Kusshand zu. Vor dem Haus von Emmas Schwester stehen sie nebeneinander und begleiten Mr. Schue bei In Your Eyes. Danach bestellt Jake Marley in den Töpferraum, wo er ihr gesteht, dass er am Valentinstag gelogen hat und die Geschenkideen thumb|left|''Unchained Melody''nicht von ihm sondern von Ryder waren. Er sagt, dass er nervös war und sie beeindrucken wollte, woraufhin Marley lacht. Er erklärt, dass er als Wiedergutmachung mit ihr töpfern und ihr ein Lied aus einem ihrer Lieblingsfilme singen wolle: Unchained Melody. Während des Lieds beginnt Marley zu halluzinieren und stellt sich vor, dass Ryder für sie singt. Realität und Fantasie wechseln sich ab und sie stellt sich auch vor, wie Ryder sie küsst. Nach dem Song küssen sich Jake und sie beinahe, doch Marley unterbricht und gesteht, dass sie auch gelogen hat und sie wusste, dass die Geschenke von Ryder waren, dass sie es aber süß fand, dass Jake es versucht hat. Sie erzählt ihm auch, dass Ryder sie geküsst hat und sie es zuließ. Jake ist verletzt und stürmt aus dem Raum. Marley beginnt zu weinen und bittet ihn zu bleiben. Später ist die Spannung zwischen den beiden sichtbar, als die Gewinner des Mash-Up-Wettbewerbs verkündet werden. Die beiden sind die einzigen, die daraufhin nicht auf Artie einreden und mit ihm über seinen geplanten Film diskutieren. Am Ende performen sie Footloose und Jake verhält sich abweisend gegenüber Ryder und sieht unglücklich aus, als Ryder und Marley zusammen tanzen. Fehde Zu Beginn der Episode konfrontiert Unique Ryder damit, dass er Marleys und Jakes Beziehung durcheinander gebracht hat und zeigt, dass die beiden auf verschiedenen Seiten des Raums sitzen und Jake nicht mit Marley spricht. Ryder sagt allerdings, dass die Sache Unique nichts angehe. thumb|Jake und Marley sprechen sich aus.Später sagt Marley zu Jake, dass es nicht fair sei, dass er immer noch böse auf sie sei, da sie nichts getan habe. Jake meint, dass sie sich aber von Ryder hat küssen lassen, doch Marley meint, dass sie nicht gewusst habe, was sie sonst hätte tun sollen. Sie sagt auch, dass sie nicht daran gedacht habe, dass beide sie mögen, was weder Jake noch Ryder gegenüber fair war. Um ihn dazu zu bringen, nicht mehr sauer auf sie zu sein, fragt sie ihn als Vergleich, was er wohl machen würde, wenn ihn ein Cheerio küssen würde. Jake versteht sie und lächelt. Sie fragt ihn dann, ob er sich ernsthaft Sorgen gemacht habe, dass sie ihn für Ryder verlassen würde. Er antwortet, dass Ryder romantischer sei als er, doch Marley sagt, dass sie ihn nicht verlassen wird und ihn liebt und ihr das etwas bedeute. Jake sagt, dass es von nun an er und sie gegen den Rest der Welt sei, vor allem gegen Ryder. Er bittet sie, von sich von Ryder fern zu halten, doch sie sagt, dass sie das nicht kann und ihm vergeben will. Marley sagt, dass sie mit ihm zusammen sei, egal mit wem sie redet. Die beiden küssen sich und alles scheinen sich alles vergeben zu haben. Jake tanzt bei Finns und Wills Fehde zu Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way. Marley und die anderen Mädchen sind davon begeistert. Marley und Jake sitzen außerdem während I Still Believe/Superbass zusammen. Als Finn später seine Sachen zusammenpackt, sagt Marley, dass sie seine Situation versteht, da ihr Kuss mit Ryder viel Ärger zwischen Jake und ihr hervorgerufen hat. Zum Schluss tanzen und singen sie zusammen zu Closer. Heimliche Laster Marley und Jake singen und tanzen während Wake Me Up Before You GO-GO zusammen. Sie sitzen auch während Copacabana beisammen. Als die Mädchen später ihre Spice Girls Performance planen, kommt Tina herein und verkündet, dass Jake eine Nummer von Chris Brown singen wolle, woraufhin Marley ihn an seinem Schließfach konfrontiert und ihm sagt, dass er kein Lied von Chris Brown singen solle. Im Chorraum scheinen alle sauer auf Jake zu sein, doch Jake versteht nicht, warum sie sich so aufregen. Er sagt, dass er weiß, dass Chris Brown ein Idiot ist, dass er seine Musik möge und das sein heimliches Laster sei. Doch auch nachdem er den Mädchen erklärt, dass er die Kunst vom Künstler trennt, sind diese nicht überzeugt und bitten ihn, seine Entscheidung zu überdenken. Als Blaine Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now) singt, sitzen die beiden nicht nebeneinander, da Marley noch immer sauer auf Jake ist. Danach performen die Mädchen Wannabe und Jake und die anderen Jungs sehen amüsiert zu. Vor seiner Performance sagt Jake, dass er zwar einen Brown-Song singen werde, aber keinen von Chris Brown. Er singt My Prerogative von Bobby Brown und küsst während des Songs Marleys Hand. Später entschuldigt sich Jake bei den Mädchen, da er nicht gewusst hat, dass Bobby Brown der Anlass für Whitney Houstons Drogenproblem war. Als Marley und Jake alleine reden, sagt er, dass die Woche ihn verrückt gemacht hat und dass er schließlich verstehe, warum die Leute Chris Brown nicht mögen. Er fragt Marley, ob es wichtig sei, was ein paar High School-Schüler denken. Sie antwortet, dass es vielleicht nicht wichtig sei, dass aber die Meinung eines einzigen die Meinung anderer beeinflussen könne, bevor Marley merkt, dass sie klingt wie ihre Großmutter. Er fragt, ob zwischen ihnen alles in Ordnung sei und sie erzählt ihm ihr heimliches Laster. Er denkt, er sei ihr heimliches Laster (und bemerkt, dass das kitschig ist), doch Marley sagt, es sei Jessica Simpson. Dann küsst sie ihn. Letzte Chancen mit Schuss Zu Beginn der Episode sitzen die beiden nebeneinander in der Aula und während More Than Words stehen sie beisammen. Als Ryder später herausfindet, dass seine Internetbekanntschaft Katie gar nicht wirklich existiert, stürmt er auf Marley und Jake zu, die Händchen haltend durch den Flur gehen. Er denkt, dass die beiden Katie sind, um sich so für Ryders Gefühle für Marley zu rächen. Jedoch sagen beide, thumb|left|Nach dem Schuss...dass sie es nicht sind. Als der Schuss ertönt, nimmt Jake sofort Marleys Hand und sie verstecken sich zusammen mit Kitty hinter den Verstärkern. Als Marleys Mutter nicht auf Marleys SMS reagiert versuchen Jake und Kitty, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Später setzt sich Ryder zu ihnen. Er versucht, Katie anzurufen, woraufhin Coach Beiste und dann auch Marley und Jake sagen, dass er auflegen soll, da im Chorraum ein Handy klingelt. Am Ende der Episode sitzen sie nebeneinander und singen mit den anderen Say. Süße Träume Bevor Mr. Schue am Anfang der Episode die Setlist für die Regionals verkündet, küsst Jake Marley auf die Wange. Er sitzt hinter ihr, als sie vorschlägt, bei den Regionals eigene Songs zu singen. Später sitzen sie zusammen, als Blaine Mr. Schue von ihren Ideen für die Regionals erzählt. In dem geheimen Treffen des Glee Club schlägt Marley vor, einen ihrer selbstgeschriebenen Songs zu singen. Kitty macht die Idee sofort mit einem bösen Kommentar nieder, was Jake gar nicht gefällt. Auch als Mr. Schue sich später bei Marley entschuldigt, sitzen sie und Jake nebeneinander. Marley ist überglücklich, als Mr. Schue verkündet, dass sie bei den Regionals einen von Marleys Songs singen werden, und Jake umarmt sie. Zum Schluss performen die beiden mit den anderen Outcast. Licht aus Am Anfang der Episode kommen Jake und Marley Händchen haltend in den Chorraum. Beim Stromausfall sitzen sie nebeneinander. thumb|Jake und Marley werden geslushietWährend Ryder Everybody Hurts singt, sitzen sie beisammen und erinnern sich an eine Situation, als sie beide Slushies abbekamen. Als Mr. Schue sagt, dass die New Directions a capella singen sollen, sitzen sie wieder nebeneinander und sie singen und tanzen zusammen zu Longest Time. Gutes braucht seine Zeit Zu Beginn der Episode sitzen Jake und Marley hinten im Chorraum, als Mr. Schue seine Wieder-Verlobung mit Mrs. Pillsbury und die Wochenaufgabe des Glee Club bekannt gibt. Die beiden sind später auch mit Blaine und Mr. Schue im Flur, als Kurt wieder an die McKinley kommt. Vor Jakes Performance zu I Wish tauschen die beiden einen Blick und während des Songs zeigt Marley auf ihn und sagt "You nasty boy" zu Jake, woraufhin Unique und Kitty geschockt und überrascht zu ihr sehen. Jake rennt schließlich zu ihr und singt für sie, bevor er wieder zurück nach unten rennt. Nach der Performance kommt Marley zu ihm und umarmt ihn. Später reden die beiden im Chorraum, als Mercedes und Kurt eintreten. Als Mercedes während Higher Ground singt "Lovers keep on lovin'" (dt.: "Liebende, liebt weiter"), zeigt Mr. Schuester auf Jake und Marley. Vom Finden der Liebe thumb|left|Jake verteidigt MarleyDie beiden sitzen am Anfang der Episode zusammen im Chorraum, als Mr. Schue die Änderungen bezüglich der Regionals verkündet. Später gehen sie zusammen zum Chorraum und sitzen wieder zusammen, als Mr. Schue ihre Setlist für die Regionals ausarbeitet. Als Ryder die Glee Kids fragt, wer von ihnen Katie ist, wer ihn also mit einer falschen Internetidentität ausgetrickst hat, lügt Marley und sagt, dass sie es gewesen sei, woraufhin Jake enttäuscht seufzt. Er verteidigt sie jedoch, indem er Ryder sagt, dass es ein Scherz gewesen sei, der daneben gegangen ist. Daraufhin fragt Ryder Jake, warum er sie verteidigt, bevor er wütend den Chorraum verlässt. Kurz vor ihrem Auftritt bei den Regionals sitzen Jake und Marley im Chorraum. Während I Love It tanzen sie zusammen. Als die Gewinner verkündet werden, beten sie ängstlich zusammen und als sie erfahren, dass sie gewonnen haben, umarmen sie sich. Danach sitzen sie wieder beieinander, bevor sie bei der Hochzeit von Will und Emma nebeneinander stehen. Staffel Fünf Liebe, Liebe, Liebe Zu Beginn der Episode sitzen Jake und Marley zusammen im Chorraum, als Mr. Schue die Wochenaufgabe verkündet: die Beatles. Beide scheinen glücklich über die Wochenaufgabe. Später gehen sie mit dem restlichen Glee Club auf den Rummel, fahren zusammen Autoscooter und singen backup zu Drive My Car. Später lehnen sie nebeneinander am Klavier, als Blaine verkündet, dass er und Kurt wieder zusammen sind und er ihm einen Heiratsantrag machen wolle. Obwohl sie anfangs wie auch die anderen nicht von Blaines Idee überzeugt sind, helfen sie ihm, andere Glee Clubs für die große Verlobung dazu zu holen und singen mit bei Help!. Sie sind auch im Chorraum, als Tina Arties und Kittys geheime Beziehung offenbart. Jake und Marley scheinen ziemlich geschockt und überrascht, allerdings auch glücklich. Als Blaine, Sam, Ryder und Jake später I Saw Her Standing There performen, kreischt Marley gemeinsam mit den anderen Mädchen begeistert. Nach der Performance macht Jake klar, dass er nicht Tinas Ballbegleitung sein wird, woraufhin Marley lächelt. Am Ende der Episode tanzen singen sie zu Blaines All You Need Is Love und unterstützen ihn so bei seinem Heiratsantrag. Tina in the Sky with Diamonds thumb|Auf dem BallAm Anfang der Episode sitzen Marley und Jake zusammen im Chorraum. Sie gratulieren Blaine, Artie, Kitty und Tina zu ihrer Nominierung als Ballkönig bzw. -königin. Die beiden gehen schnell Händchen haltend aus dem Chorraum, als Tinas Revolution durch den Gong unterbrochen wird. Auf dem Ball singen sie mit Ryder und Unique Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. Später stehen sie nah beieinander und sind glücklich, als Tina zur Ballkönigin gekrönt wird. Als Tina die Sporthalle verlässt, nachdem sie mit Slushies übergossen wurde, laufen ihr Jake und Marley mit anderen New Directions nach. Der Quarterback Während Seasons of Love stehen Jake und Marley nebeneinander und singen back-up. Danach sitzen sie zusammen im Chorraum, während Mercedes I'll Stand By You singt. Als Sam und Artie in der Aula Fire And Rain singen, sitzen sie ebenfalls zusammen und halten Händchen. Später legen sie mit Kitty, Ryder und Unique Trommelstöcke an Finns Gedenkstätte im Flur. Während Rachel Make You Feel My Love singt, legt Marley traurig ihren Kopf auf Jakes Schulter. Katy oder Gaga Zuerst sieht man die beiden, als Marley durch den Flur rennt, um Jake von ihrem Plan fürs Wochenende zu erzählen: Sie schlägt vor, am Freitag zusammen im Breadstix essen zu gehen und Julie Andrews-Filme anzusehen. Jake scheint die Idee nicht zu gefallen und er sagt, dass sie immer dieselben Dinge machen, Woche für Woche, und dass er das gern verändern würde. Marley schlägt daraufhin auch andere Sachen vpr, doch Jake ist immer noch nicht überzeugt und sagt, dass Marley "eine richtige Katy" sei. Sie entgegnet, dass sie, nur weil sie Blumen und Julie Andrews mag, nicht auch ein bisschen Gaga in sich habe. Jake meint ironisch, er könne es gar nicht abwarten, die Gaga in ihr zu sehen. Marley schlägt kurz darauf vor, Tickets für ein Konzert von John Mayer zu besorgen und Jake stimmt nach einigem Zögern zu. Plötzlich taucht Bree auf und bittet Jake um Hilfe bei einer Choreografie für die Cheerios. Jake ist zunächst dagegen, doch Marley ermutigt ihn, den Cheerios zu helfen. Sie küssen sich, als Bree geht. thumb|left|Marley und Unique beobachten Jake und Bree beim TanzenUnique will später Marley davon überzeugen, dass es keine gute Idee ist, Jake mit den Cheerios proben zu lassen und dass sie ein Auge auf ihn haben sollte. Marley macht sich allerdings keine Sorgen wegen Jake. Als sie jedoch Jake und Bree beobachtet, wie sie sexy miteinander tanzen, ist sie doch besorgt. Unique meint, Marley solle Jake zeigen, was sie für ein tolles Mädchen ist. Diese erwidert aber, dass Jake und sie nicht zusammen sein sollten, wenn Jake sie nicht so mag wie sie ist. Nachdem Marley vom Glee Club suspendiert wurde, weil sie kein Lady Gaga-Kostüm tragen wollte, trifft Jake sie an ihrem Spind. Sie entschuldigt sich bei ihm dafür, dass sie seine Performance zu Wide Awake nicht wird sehen können und meint, dass sie nie zuvor Ärger hatte. Um sie aufzumuntern, lädt Jake sie zu sich nach Hause ein. Er sagt auch, dass seine Mutter nicht da sei, Marley nimmt die Einladung nervös an, was Jake zu überraschen scheint. thumb|In Jakes Zimmer...Später machen sie in Jakes Zimmer rum. Jake will ihr Bein und ihre Brüste berühren, doch Marley will, dass er damit aufhört. Jake wird daraufhin wütend und sagt, dass der Sinn fester Freunde darin bestehe, Zeit zusammen zu verbringen und sich gegenseitig zu vertrauen. Marley entgegnet daraufhin, ob der einzige Grund, warum sie zusammen Zeit verbringen, sei, dass er ihre Brüste anfassen wolle. Er verneint, sagt aber auch, dass er nicht versteht, warum sie es nach all der Zeit, in der er geduldig war, nicht mal in Erwägung zieht. Marley antwortet, dass sie nicht zu etwas gedrängt werden will, dass sie nicht tun möchte. Sie sagt auch, dass er gehen könne, wenn er will, und mit anderen Mädchen zusammen sein könne, die sich anfassen lassen. Dann fängt sie an zu weinen und er tröstet sie. Kurz darauf sieht man Jake im Tanzstudio, wo er Bree fragt, ob sie irgendwo hingehen wolle, wo es "privat" ist. Sie stimmt zu, woraufhin Jake Marley mit ihr betrügt. Zum Schluss kommt Marley in die Aula und sieht dem Glee Club bei Roar zu. Sie winkt und lächelt Jake zu und er winkt zurück, als er sie sieht. Er sieht jedoch nervös und unangenehm überrascht aus, da Bree ebenfalls gerade die Aula betreten hat. Schluss mit Twerking thumb|left|137px|Jake und Marley tanzen LambadaDie beiden sind am Anfang der Episode zusammen, als Mr. Schue die Wochenaufgabe verkündet: Twerken. Marley sieht besorgt aus, da sie nicht weiß, wie man twerkt. Während dem "Twerk-torial" bringt Jake Marley und den anderen später das Twerken bei. Während Blurred Lines twerken und tanzen sie zusammen, doch Bree versucht während der gesamten Performance, Jake zu verführen. Jake und Marley umarmen sich am Ende des Lieds. Als Mr. Schue später den Schulrat davon überzeugen will, dass Sue das Twerken nicht verbieten dürfen sollte, tanzen Jake und Marley Lambada vor. Kurz darauf erzählt Bree Marley, dass sie mit Jake geschlafen hat. Marley glaubt es ihr zunächst nicht, doch Bree erwähnt als Beweis ein Muttermal auf Jakes rechter Hüfte. Marley sieht sehr verletzt aus und spricht Jake darauf an. Sie fragt ihn nach dem Muttermal auf seiner Hüfte, um zu sehen, ob Bree die Wahrheit sagt. Jake tut es nicht, was darauf hindeutet, dass er Marley wirklich betrogen hat. Marley beginnt zu weinen und Jake versucht ihr seine Situation zu erklären, doch sie schubst ihn weg und geht. Sie singt daraufhin Wrecking Ball. Im Chorraum sitzen sie später weit voneinander entfernt und während On Our Way singen sie mit den anderen und schauen sich traurig an. Aufbruch Am Anfang der Episode sind beide im Chorraum, als Mr. Schue die Wochenaufgabe verkündet: Songs von Billy Joel. Marley sieht böse zu Jake und verdreht jedes Mal die Augen, wenn er spricht. thumb|Jake will sich bei Marley entschuldigenSpäter öffnet Marley ihren Spind und es fallen Rosen heraus, die sie wütend wegkickt. Jake taucht mit einer weiteren roten Rose auf und bittet sie, ihm zu vergeben, dass er ihr Vertrauen gebrochen hat. Marley antwortet, dass er nichts bereuen solle, da er nun einmal ist, wer er ist und dass sie eigentlich gewusst hat, worauf sie sich einlässt, als sie anfing, mit ihm auszugehen. Jake sagt, dass er sich verändert habe und dass er nicht mehr dieser Typ sei, doch Marley widerspricht, indem sie sagt, dass er immer dieser Typ bleiben würde. Daraufhin geht sie davon. Während Jake später My Life singt, schauen sie sich wütend an. Danach bittet Ryder Marley um ein Date, doch sie sagt, dass sie noch nicht dazu bereit sei. Daraufhin singt Ryder An Innocent Man und fragt sie danach nochmals, ob sie mit ihm ausgehen wolle, was Marley diesmal annimmt. Jake beobachtet das ganze verärgert und verlässt den Chorraum, als Marley sich auf das Date einlässt. Als Marley und Ryder sich im Flur unterhalten, kommt Jake dazu und legt seine Arme um die Schultern von beiden. Er fragt sie ironisch, ob sie jetzt zusammen seien, worauf Ryder antwortet, dass ihn das nichts mehr angehe. Marley scheint nervös zu sein. Jake scheint überraschenderweise gut mit der Situation umzugehen und er geht zu zwei Mädchen, um die er nun seine Arme legt, was Marley gar nicht zu gefallen scheint. Danach sagt sie zu Ryder, dass ein einziges Date nicht bedeute, dass sie zusammen sind und dass sie Zeit für sich brauche. Während You May Be Right tanzt Jake absichtlich mit anderen Mädchen vor Marley, weshalb sie unglücklich schaut. Puppenspieler Als Mr. Schue Jake bei der Choreografie für die Nationals um Hilfe bittet, verhält sich Jake sehr arrogant und sagt, dass es nichts bringe, sich eine Choreo zu überlegen, da sie dann sowieso niemand tanzen könne, da sie alle keine Tänzer wie er sind. Marley nennt ihn daraufhin einen eingebildeten Trottel mit guten, aber keinen epischen Tanzschritten. Jake fühlt sich herausgefordert und unter dem Einfluss des ausströmenden Gases aus dem Leck im Chorraum fantasiert er, wie er mit Marley, Bree und den Cheerios Nasty/Rhythm Nation performt. Während der Performance sieht Marley wütend aus, doch Jake flirtet lieber, nicht nur mit ihr, sondern auch mit den Cheerleadern. thumb|left|Jake versucht erneut, sich bei Marley zu entschuldigenBree erzählt im später, dass sie von ihm schwanger ist, was sich jedoch als falsch herausstellt. Als Jake herausfindet, dass sie doch nicht schwanger ist, rennt er zu Marley und entschuldigt sich bei ihr. Er sagt, dass er sie vermisst und es nicht ohne sie aushält. Er meint, er wolle nicht länger ein Trottel sein und dass sie die einzige sei, die ihn zu jemand gutem machen könne. Marley antwortet, dass sie nicht da sei, um ihm zu helfen und dass sie es vesucht haben, es aber eben nicht geklappt habe. Jake fragt sie verzweifelt, ob sie nach allem, was sie durchgemacht haben, keine Gefühle mehr für ihn habe. Sie erwidert, dass sie ihn als guten Freund sieht, aber nicht mehr dieselben Gefühle für ihn habe wie früher. Dann geht Marley und Jake bleibt weinend und mit einem gebrochenen Herzen im Flur zurück. Zuvor nicht gezeigte Weihnachtsepisode Da die Episode 2012 spielt, sind die beiden noch zusammen, und lächeln und umarmen sich die beiden während sie mit den New Directions Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree singen. Falsche Freunde Jake und Marley tanzen und singen beide im Hintergrund zu Whenever I Call You Friend, My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It) und Breakaway, haben aber nichts miteinander zu tun. 100 thumbWährend Happy tanzen die beiden eine Weile zusammen. New Directions Während sie den Chorraum, der nach der Niederlage der New Directions bei den Nationals nun zu einem Computerlabor wird, aufräumen, unterhalten sich Jake und Marley mit Kitty, Ryder und Unique darüber, wie der Glee Club ihnen allen half, bessere Menschen zu werden und dass das immer das sein wird, was sie besonders macht, auch wenn es den Glub nicht länger gibt. Darauhin umarmen sich die fünf. Songs '''Duette Staffel Vier *'Crazy/(You Drive Me) Crazy' (Britney 2.0) *'A Thousand Years' (Kalender Boys) *'You're All I Need To Get By' (Eine lässt das Lieben) 'Zusammen gesungen in einer Gruppennummer' Staffel Vier *'Born to Hand Jive' (Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht) *'Some Nights' (Dynamische Duette) *'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas' (Tatsächlich … Glee) *'This Is The New Year' (Kalender Boys) *'We've Got Tonight' (Eine lässt das Lieben) *'Anything Could Happen' (Eine lässt das Lieben) *'Outcast' (Süße Träume) *'Longest Time '(Licht aus) Staffel Fünf *'Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band' (Tina in the Sky with Diamonds) *'On Our Way' (Schluss mit Twerking) *'Nasty/Rhythm Nation' (Puppenspieler) *'Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree' (Zuvor nicht gezeigte Weihnachtsepisode) 'Mit dem Paar zusammenhängende Songs' Staffel Vier *'Womanizer' (Britney 2.0) *'Everytime '(Britney 2.0) *'Superman' (Dynamische Duette) *'Tell Him' (Ladies First) *'I Only Have Eyes For You' (Ladies First) *'Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself)' (Kalender Boys) *'Unchained Melody' (Dramen á la Hollywood) *'Footloose' (Dramen á la Hollywood) *'Closer' (Fehde) *'My Prerogative' (Heimliche Laster) *'Everybody Hurts '(Licht aus) *'I Wish' (Gutes braucht seine Zeit) Staffel Fünf *'Roar' (Katy oder Gaga) *'Blurred Lines' (Schluss mit Twerking) *'Wrecking Ball' ''(''Schluss mit Twerking) *'My Life' (Aufbruch) *'You May Be Right' (Aufbruch) Trivia *Jake hat sich wegen Marley drei mal geprügelt. Kategorie:Beziehungen